One of the most common mistakes in the game of golf while putting, is to break the wrist during the forward swing of the putter head to try to guide the ball toward the hole or to add extra distance on long putts. Using the correct putting stroke, the hands are held firm in a variety of grips, while the direction is determined by body alignment and power for the distance desired is determined by arm swing. In the prototypical perfect putt, a triangle is formed between the three points of the hands and both shoulders. This triangle moves as a unit with all starting angles remaining basically constant. Wearing the Champion Perfect Putting Strap, the finger strap which is worn on the trailing hand is wrapped as illustrated in FIG. 1, around the middle finger of that hand and attached to a velcro fastener on the wristband to lock the wrist in a slightly flexed position. Having the trailing wrist locked, the leading wrist which is holding the same shaft, will not easily break during the putting stroke. The Champion Perfect Putting Strap serves as both a physical and mental reminder of how the swing should be maintained during the putting effort. When putting is completed, the strap is repositioned around the wristband to allow for normal golf strokes.
Briefly, the present invention is conceived as a device which is comprised of an adjustable fabric strap connected to an adjustable fabric wristband. The adjustability of both wristband and the strap allow for different hand sizes and flexed wrist positions. Without major adjustments, the Champion Perfect Putting Strap can be used by individuals of various sizes.